Those five words
by Marthe1990
Summary: Rudy was shocked. Needless to say, he hadn’t expected her to use his own lines against him.


**Heya! Ever since reading 'the book thief' I've always wanted to do a little shortfic to give Liesel and Rudy their happily ever after. Of course, we all know the book doesn't end this way, but I just really wanted to write about their future if Himmel Street hadn't been bombed. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Book Thief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about a kiss, _Saukerl?_'

**RUDY WAS SHOCKED.**

**Needless to say, he hadn't expected her to use his own lines against him. **

Rudy's mouth dropped and he stared at her with an incredulous expression. Liesel Meminger had to bite her lips to keep from giggling at the sight of her youth friend. Rudy Steiner didn't do speechless, he didn't do embaressment and he certainly didn't do blushing. However, he seemed to be lost for words right now and while his cheeks flushed red, she thought that he did look slightly awkward. She couldn't feel sorry for him, though, not after his constant pestering, his begging for a kiss of hers.

It had all been leading up to this moment, Liesel mused. Ever since he'd stopped asking her to kiss him, the reason for which was still a mystery to her, she should've known that their roles would once be reversed. After realizing she loved him, this moment had been inevitable, she should've seen it coming. Actually, she should've said these five words right then and there. She hadn't, though. She hadn't seen it coming and it had taken her three years to think of the words that had been so obvious. What's more, she hadn't planned this moment. She'd seen the small object laying, abandoned on the ground and those words had just come tumbling out of her mouth. This wasn't a better time than three years ago; she sure as hell wasn't more convinced of his feelings for her than she'd been then. Actually, she had no idea if he still fancied her.

**A SMALL NOTE ON THE SIDE.**

**He did still love her. Very much so.**

Liesel raised her hand and waved the object she just picked up in front of Rudy's eyes. She saw his gaze linger on his wallet and then shift to her. He looked doubtful.

"What," he croaked, disbelieving.

"Do you want it back, or not?" She sounded impatient, but there was also a playful note in her voice. They were in a deserted park and, as it was getting dark, they were just heading back to Himmelstreet. It was a cold evening, the summer was at its close and she was a little chilly. If he could just hurry up and understand what she was talking about, she would be warm in an instant, she was sure. She couldn't really blame him, though, for not recalling that moment a few years back, when he'd tried to bribe her in kissing him, in exchange for her book. This didn't mean she wasn't a little disappointed, though, for she was, as _she_ could still remember that moment very clearly. That had been the last time he'd asked her to kiss him.

"Your wallet," she explained, "you dropped it and I picked it up. I was willing to give it back to you, you know, for a small price, but if you're not interested... Finders, keepers, right," she said, trying not to sound too disappointed. It'd been a mistake, she now knew, to bring up old sentiments of his, feelings of her own; sentiments he didn't harbor anymore, feelings he couldn't reciprocate. She was ruining their friendschip and she would give anything to take her words back. She did her best not to show her disappointment, even though Rudy always saw right through her. So she shrugged and walked off, heading for home.

"Saumensch!"

She turned, only to find a grinning Rudy running towards her, his lemony hair shining in the last sunbeams. Her heart started beating faster - she knew that grin - and an answering smile crept up her face.

"Let's say I want it back, hypothetically speaking of course, what did you say the price was again?"

Yes, she definetely knew that grin. His ogling sent chills down her spine, but she pretended not to notice. Instead, she cocked her head slightly to the side and contemplated his words.

"Well, how about a kiss, Saukerl," she suggested, not able to stop a faint blush spreading out on her face, while she repeated her - and his - words. Rudy's face grew serious, but she could see his eyes gleaming.

"That's a high price, Saumensch, but not one I can't pay. In this case, I fear I'll have to oblige, seeing as I so desperately want my wallet back."

She couldn't help smiling as he took a step towards her and yet another, bringing himself closer to her. His familiar face was inches from hers and she could feel their breath mixing in the space that was left between them. He lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks with them. Rudy forced her ever so gently to lift up her face, so that their lips were right in line. She could see the anticipation in his eyes, knowing that her dark brown ones would show the same emotion. _Oh boy_. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought his face to hers, until his lips brushed hers.

The kiss was sweet and soft, but way too short for her taste. She suspected that Rudy didn't want to push her, which was really thoughtful of him, but with her lips still tingling, she really just wanted him to kiss her once more. His hands never left her face and he stared at her, the disbelieving look back in his eyes, but mixed with some other emotion. Triumph? She cleared her throat.

"You know," she started, gulping from the intense look he gave her, "I'm not sure if that was enough to earn your wallet back with. I, for one, am not completely satisfied."

"Well, then let it be my task from now on to satisfy you fully."

Liesel could only nod dumbly when he shot her such a loving look that made her blood rush to her face.

And with that, Rudy earned his wallet back.

**ANOTHER NOTE ON THE SIDE.**

**From this moment on, neither of them had to bribe the other again to receive a kiss. They were quite willing to give them away for free. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks, everyone, for reading my little oneshot! I really hope you will click on this tempting green button below, saying 'review'. I would be ever so grateful. **


End file.
